Quand Poudlard débarque
by MelissaFanfic
Summary: Ils ne sont plus qu'une cinquantaine. Tout les autres ? Ils sont morts ou ils nous ont trahis. Théo, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Drago et Hermione, partent pour la colonie des Sang-mêlé. Là-bas, le frère de cette dernière, peut les aider... Mais... Le veut il ?
1. Chapitre 1

**/!/ Ceci n'est pas une suite de ''Quand la colonie débarque " /!/**

Nous sommes une poignée de résistants.  
Poudlard n'est plus une école, c'est notre QG.

Là, maintenant, c'est le conseil des neuf. Moi, Hermione Granger représente le reste des Gryffondor Fille, Harry Potter représente le reste des Gryffondor garçons. Nous sommes plus que dix-huit...

Serdaigle est représenté par Luna Lovegood et Terry Boot, ils ne sont plus que douze...

Poufsouffle est représenté par Hannah Abbot et Smith Zacharias, ils sont dix...

Serpentard représenté par Pansy Parkinson et Drago Malfoy, ils ne sont que quatre...

Oui, Drago, Pansy, Blaise et Théo sont les seuls à être resté, à avoir tourné le dos à leur famille... Nous avions eu dû mal à leur faire confiance, mais quand Drago Malfoy à tuer son père pour protéger Ginny, beaucoup de préjugés ont disparu.

Dans la rébellion, il y a nous, les profs, l'ordre et quelques parents...

-Nous devons faire quelque chose, nous sommes plus qu'une cinquantaine... déclara Drago Malfoy.

-Nous étions tellement nombreux avant... Peut-être qu'autrefois, nous aurions gagné. Mais là, c'est la mort. Cinquante contre mille ? Deux mille ? Soyons réaliste, nous ne pouvons rien faire dit Zacharias Smith.

-Non. Nous n'avons pas fait tout ça pour rien... Nous n'avons pas subi tous c'est mort, ces trahisons... Nous devons nous battre, même si nous mourons... dit la petite voie de Luna Lovegood.

Trahisons. Nous savons tous de qui elle parle. La pire. Celle de Ronald Weasley. Oui, il nous a trahis. Il m'a trahi. Quand dans la première bataille, il n'a tué aucun mangemort mais plutôt Susan Bones. Ça a était la douche froide pour tout le monde.

-Ça fait deux mois qu'il ne se passe plus rien. Profitons du temps qu'il nous reste, dit Pansy.

-Alors quoi ? Nous devons arrêter de nous battre. Je ne veux pas ! Déclarais-je

-Je ne dis pas cela, juste profitons de notre petite tranquillité...

-Pour faire quoi ? Nous ne pouvons aller nulle part. dit Harry.

-Vous préférez passer des jours et des jours à vous entraîner. Zacharias a raison. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Nous sommes morts.

Nous commençons à nous disputer. Quatre contres quatre.

Moi, Harry, Luna et Drago contre Pansy, Hannah, Zacharias et Terry. Dumbledore qui était resté silencieux depuis le début, sa voie ces leva dans la grande salle.

-Silence. Drago, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Théo et Blaise. Partirons demain. Pour la Colonie des sang-mêlé. Hermione vous guidera. Ils sont notre seul espoir.

-Je ne peux pas...commençais-je

-Silence. Ce n'est pas une question. Mais un ordre. Hermione. Demain, tu y vas. Nous perdrons, sauf peut-être avec leur aide. coupa Dumbledore.

-Mais...

-Non. Ils sont notre seul espoir.

-Je ne sais pas où est la Colonie. Je n'y ai jamais été. Soufflais-je enfin.

-Alors il est temps de parler à votre frère.

Il accompagna cette parole en déposant une drachme sur la table, et partit. Me laissant là, devant tous s'est regardé remplis d'incompréhension.

Je vais à la Colonie des sang-mêlé. Je vais retrouver mon frère.

-  
Voilà ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus ! Bisouus !


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Je ne vais pas utiliser les drachmes.  
J'ai trop peur d'être face à lui.  
Mon frère.  
Mon jumeau.  
Mon sang.  
Et la personne à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis mes dix ans.

Alors oui, mon courage de Gryffondor est parti, je ne sais où.  
Mais là tout de suite, j'en ai besoin.  
-On part dans quelle colonie au juste ? demande Drago.  
-Dans la colonie des sang-mêlé. Pour des gens vraiment particuliers. déclarais-je en récitent ce que l'on me disait quand j'étais petite.  
-Quoi cinglée ? propose Pansy avec amusement  
-Non.  
-Alors quoi ?  
-Bon... Mes parents ne sont pas moldus, enfin en partie. Ma mère l'est, pour mon père c'est plus compliquer... Il n'est pas humain, enfin pas vraiment, il est plutôt Olympien. Voilà c'est le mot Olympien. C'est... un... Dieu.

-Waouh. Et c'est qui ? dit subitement Harry

Harry avait grandi, comme nous tous, mentalement nous étions vers nos 29 ans alors que physiquement nous avons 18 ans.  
Il avait gagné en sagesse et en intelligence.

-Je ne sais pas. Je suis partis à mes dix ans, je n'ai revu personne de ma famille depuis. Même pas ma mère. Je sais, que je devais aller dans ce camp. Mais quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, j'ai fugué pour venir ici...

C'était totalement vrai, je ne supporter plus ma mère qui ne voulais absolument pas que j'aille à Poudlard. Alors j'avais pris la solution de facilité, la fugue.  
\- Arrête de me regarde comme ça !  
-Hermione Granger a fugué ! J'y crois pas ! L'acro du règlement a fugué, explosa de rire Drago

Nous rions vraiment rarement... Mais lui, ce n'étais jamais, alors bien évidemment cela surpris tout le monde.  
Il ne s'arrêtait plus, si ça ne me fessait pas plaisir de le voir comme ça, j'aurais été vexé.

-Mais tu vas l'appelée ton frère pour lui demande le chemin ? demande Harry

-Non. On trouvera bien. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui, depuis dix ans, je ne vais pas commencée maintenant...

La tête qu'il me fit, était à mourir de rire, tellement que ça relança Drago dans son fou rire.  
Quoi il n'avait pas confiance ?

-Aurais-tu peur ? demande Abbot

-La réunion est terminée. Dîtes à Ginny, Blaise et Théo que l'on part demain à 4h30.

Oui je suis vexée.  
Oui j'ai peur.  
Non je ne veux pas l'admettre.

Je quitte la grande salle. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir. Il faut que je dorme demain vas être chargé.  
Demain je le reverrais peut-être.  
Demain, j'affronterais sa colère.  
Ou sa peine.

J'espère qu'il m'aidera. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'ignore. Et s'il m'a oublié .  
Je ne peux pas me planté devant lui en disant : Salut, tu te souviens de moi ? Hermione, ta sœur.

-  
Voilà je sais je suis sadique prochain ils arriveront surement à la colonie :p Bisouuus ! Je le vais mettre le prochain demain soir ou samedi


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Nous marchons vers le lieu de transplanage le plus sûre que nous avons.  
Il est temps de partir, je sais ou se trouve l'entrée principale.  
Après je ne suis jamais rentrée dedans. Mon courage semblait fuir quand j'arrivais devant l'arche.  
Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui je rentre dedans.  
Aujourd'hui je vois mon frère.  
Aujourd'hui je connaîtrais surement l'identité de mon paternel.  
Oui, aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Il est 18h52 nous avons passé la journée à marcher. Nous ne sommes pourtant pas fatigué, entrainement oblige.  
Je vois l'arche, elle qui hante mes cauchemars, elle qui semble se moquer de moi.

-C'est là, dis-je d'une voie que j'espérais confiante.  
-Bon... On rentre ? demande Ginny impatiente.  
J'acquiesçais doucement.  
Elle passe devant mais reste bloquée à l'arche.  
Elle râla.  
Et ne comprit pas.  
J'avais oublié le sort...

Je lui jette le sort " Demouis" de mon invention, il permet de se faire passer, aux yeux de l'arche, un demi-dieu.  
Mais ce sort ne peut être lancer que par un Demi-dieu/sorcier.  
Moi.  
J'entre la dernière dans cet endroit qui met si familiers et en même temps si étrangers. J'en ai rêvée, cauchemardée...  
Drago se retourne et pointe brusquement sa baguette sur moi.  
-Qui êtes-vous ? dit-il avec méfiance Et qu'avez-vous fait de Granger ?  
Oui, oui après tout ce temps il est le seul à m'appeler Granger... Passons...  
-Quoi ?! Mais c'est moi Hermione. Espèce de crétin !

Harry sort également sa baguette et me pointe.  
Ginny se place en face à moi

-J'ai embrassé Harry à quelle âge, où et qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivée ? demande-t-elle  
-13 ans, Salle sur demande et ses lunettes ce sont accrochés à tes cheveux , dis-je complètement sidérée qu'elle se prête aux jeux des garçons.  
-C'est elle, déclara Ginny.  
Et là pour la deuxième fois en deux jours Drago éclate de rire.  
On arrive parfois à entendre "' Lunette " et "Je n'en peux plus"  
-Bien sûr, que c'est moi, bande d'idiots !  
-Mione tu es différente...  
-Tu as les yeux bleus et tes cheveux sont noirs jais ils sont aussi moins bouclés, déclara Théo  
-Quoi ! Nan ! C'est revenus !  
Je sors ma baguette et essaie de relancer le sort...  
-Bas oui suis-je bête "' La colonie montrera ton vrais toi " bon on continu...  
J'ouvre la marche vers le bâtiment qui se trouve en face de nous.  
Mais quelqu'un ou plutôt une épée, nous bloque la route. Suivit d'une vingtaine, trentaine...  
Un jeune homme nous coupe la route, il porte une armure grecque.  
Je ne vois que ses yeux, bleu océan.

-  
Je coupe là ! De rien xD . Je sais je suis sadique. Mais bon je suis sympa je vous mets la suite demain peut-être ... Kisss


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 :  
**  
-Tyson ce sont eux ? demanda l'homme aux yeux bleus avec une voie amère.  
-Oui. Ils puent, dit le cyclope qui devait être Tyson.  
-Hey ! Ce n'est pas très sympa ! dit Blaise  
-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda le jeune homme, d'une voie agressive  
-Nous sommes venus cherchés de l'aide. Notre monde est en danger, expliqua Théo.

Une jeune fille blonde enleva son casque et baissa son poignard.  
-Quel monde ? dit-elle avec curiosité .  
-Le monde de la magie, dit Drago dans un souffle  
Le jeune qui avait baissé son épée la remonta.  
-Nous ne vous aiderons pas. Votre monde ne le mérite pas. Partez. déclara l'homme.

Tout le monde semblait l'écouter.  
Beaucoup redressèrent leur épée, mais pas la blonde.

-Je veux voir Percy Jackson, déclarais-je d'une voie sûre.  
-C'est moi. Et comme je l'ai dit, je ne vous aiderai pas.  
Alors c'était lui. Mon frère. L'homme qui refusent de nous aider.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu es devenus... chuchotais-je en secouant la tête.  
-Je te demande pardon, dit Percy en se rapprochant de moi, Drago qui étais à ma droite se plaça devant moi...  
Je vous vois venir ! Et non ce n'est que l'instinct de survie !  
-Déterminer, dit la blonde avec une voix grave. Bienvenu à toi, mon frère, fils d'Athéna.

Je suivis son regard pour tomber sur Théo, il avait un anneau argenté avec une chouette à l'intérieur.  
Athéna.  
Un ricanement m'échappa.  
Ils me regardèrent tous et je repris mon sérieux, sans grand mal.  
-Percy nous devons les aider, rajouta-t-elle. Ce monde tu ne le connais pas. Il n'est peut-être pas...  
-Non, coupa-t-il. Je connais ce monde il ne le mérite pas je te l'assure. Il n'est que haine et destruction... Il n'amène que des problèmes. Ton frère peut rester Anna. Que les autres parts où meurent.  
-Il me semble que ce n'est pas toi qui fais la loi ici, Percy Jackson. Je les amène à Chiron. dit-elle en le foudroyant du regard. Vos noms ?  
-Drago Malfoy.  
-Blaise Zabini.  
-Ginny Weasley.  
-Harry Potter.

-Lui c'est Théodore Nott mais il est trop choqué pour parler, dit Harry avec un léger sourire.  
-Hermione... Hermione ... Granger, dis-je en regarde Percy dans les yeux, celui-ci fronça les sourcils.  
-Quel joli prénom ajouta ce dernier d'une voie amère  
-Il me vient de ma grand-mère, répondis-je du même ton.

Il me dévisagea puis secoua la tête.

-Venez je vais vous montrer ou vous allez dormir vous devez être épuisés... ajouta la blonde, Je suis Annabeth. Fille d'Athéna. Théo vivra avec nous, dans notre bungalow. Il est des nôtres. Tu ne savais rien sur notre mère .

-Non. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle était morte à ma naissance... dit Théo d'une voie peu assuré.

-Comme pour beaucoup de nous. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller ici. Tu es à ta place.

Elle lui fit un sourire encourageant, avant de cette tournée vers moi

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un... Je ne sais plus qui... Tu n'as pas de la famille ici .

-Non. répondis-je sur un ton sec.

Si c'était lui ma famille, je n'en voulais pas.  
Comment avait-il pu changer à ce point.  
Ce garçon qui venait me voir dans mon lit quand je pleurais après mettre disputé avec maman...  
Ce garçon qui frappait ceux qui me tiraient mes nattes.  
Mon jumeau...  
Mon sang...  
Il était devenus froid et méchant...  
Je trouverais ce qui la fait changer, foi de Jackson.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Jackson. Il est gentil, commença Annabeth

-Quand il dort ? supposa Drago

Annabeth ricana.

-Oui. Il nous a sauvés, tous.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être un héros, dis-je

-Ne le juge pas trop vite. Tu ne sais pas tout ce qu'il a vécu. Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix dure. Je vais vous laisser vous installer le repas et dans une heure. Je viendrais vous chercher continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce. Ce soir il y a un capture-l'étendard. Vous serez une nouvelle équipe. Voyons si les sorciers sont aussi forts qu'on le dit. La seule règle : ne pas tuer et mutilé.

-Compris à ce soir, dis-je

Je vais lui montrer moi, si les sorciers ne sont que haine et destructions !

-  
Alors ?! Je sais que vous en doutiez :p ! C'est bien Percy ! Bravo!  
Mais vous pensiez à un accueil aussi... Glacial...  
Percy n'est pas le Percy que nous connaissons... Enfin pour l'instant :p ! Kissss


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Capture- l'étendards.  
J'en ais tellement rêvée, petite.  
Je me voyais le casque de couleur bleu sur ma tête, au côté de mon frère, face au monde entier.  
Ce rêve aurais put ce réaliser, comme tout les autres qui touchés de près ou de loin, la colonie.

Mais non, mon monde c'est la magie.  
On ne peut avoir les deux.  
Piper une jeune fille, fille d'Aphrodite est venus nous apportés des armures. Elle nous à conseillée et prévenus que nous combattrons, un enfant de Poséidon, deux de Arès, deux de Athéna et un de Apollon. Ils étaient six. Comme nous. Elle nous à conseillée d'éviter les Arès, mais elle ne nous connais pas.  
Comme tout le monde ici.  
Sauf un, une personne qui me connaît.  
Mais soit il ne se souvient pas de moi, soit il ne m'a pas reconnus ou il s'en fiche.

-On utilise qu'elle sort ? demande Ginny  
-Il faut déterminer qui est l'enfant de Poséidon, nous devons l'attiré loin de l'eau le plus possible. Pour les sorts, tous sauf ce qui tue et mutile. Comme la dit Annabeth. Théo tu joue avec qui ? demandais-je  
-Vous. Bien sûr. Ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent, vous êtes ma famille.  
-Arrête tu vas nous faire pleurés, dis Blaise en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos.  
-Les mecs parlons stratégie ! dis-je. Théo des idées ? Ta mère est la déesse de la stratégie guerrière...  
-On pourrait, déjà commencer par ce renseigner sur l'ennemis. Notre meilleur élément, Hermione bien sûr , s'occupera du leur meilleur élément. Nous, ont bloquera les autres.  
Croque cheville, Elasticus, Flipendo, Impédimenta, imobilis... Si l'un de nous est en danger utilisés Spero patronum celui qui est le plus près devra aller l'aidés. Après tout nous sommes des sorciers , on peut transplaner , utilise nos balais... On a énormément d'avance.  
-Les objets magique sont autorisés, me souvenais-je Ils en ont peut-être.  
-8 ans. Voilà depuis combien de temps nous survivons, nous sommes des sorciers. Nous y arriverons. Au pire, hop un balais et on vole jusqu'à l'étendards ce n'est pas compliqué.. dit Théo

-On va les battre, dit Ginny en mettent sa main aux milieux de notre cercle.  
Je met ma main sur la sienne, puis Drago, Harry, Théo.

-Nous sommes complétement malade, dit Blaise avant d'ajouter sa main. Nous crions : Un, Deux, Trois, Poudlard !  
Puis nous filons nous préparés. Ginny et moi nous attachons les cheveux.  
Je l'aide à mettre son armure. Nous arrivons devant les garçons qui sont prêt.  
-Il y a pas à dire, tu fais vraiment grecque, me dit Drago  
-C'est dans mes veines. Vous avez appris quelque chose sur l'ennemi ? demandais-je  
-Oui. Nous combattrons Percy, Annabeth, Clarisse, Will, Franck et Malcom.  
-Il faut faire gaffe aux Arès. Leur épée.. Ouille, dis-je .  
-Comment tu sais tous ça ? demande Harry  
-Ma mère me parlée souvent du camps quand j'étais petite. Pour nous préparés. Bref. Nous sommes au côté ouest. La rivière est juste à côté de nous. Vous avez une idée de l'identité du gosse de Poséidon ? demande-je  
-Peut-être Malcom. dit Ginny  
-Non c'est mon frère, dit Théo  
-Alors, Will ?  
-Sûrement. Allons y. Sorcier, dis-je avec un sourire malicieux.  
-Allons leur mettre la pâté à ces demi-dieux, dit Drago  
Nous prenons nos baguettes et nous rejoignions Annabeth qui nous attendait de un coin.  
-Salut, dit Théo  
-Salut. Vous êtes prêts ? Nous allons bientôt commencer. Euh... Vous n'avez pas d'épée ?  
-Non. Nos baguettes suivissent. dis-je  
-Anna ! Tu viens ! Cria la voie de mon frère. Il nous lança un regard noir. Aimable le frangin...  
-J'arrive ! répondit -elle. Bonne chance frangin. Elle mit son casque est partie.  
-Sympa ta sœur, dit Blaise  
-Ouais. Allons à notre base, dit Théo.

-Hermione vient. Tu te fais du mal pour rien.. me glissa Ginny.  
Je n'arrivais pas à détourner les yeux de lui, il tourna la tête me regardent droit dans les yeux, son regard noir ce transforma en regard d'incompréhension, puis de nouveau noir...  
Je suivis les autres. Je m'étais imaginée des retrouvailles, qui me sert dans ses bras et me chuchotent les paroles d'autrefois.  
Rien. Nada. Je m'étais imaginée tous sa, pour rien.  
Il me déteste.  
Nous plantons notre étendard parmi les arbres, Blaise restait surveillé.  
La conque retentit. C'est partie. Nous nous élançâmes dans les bois, chacun d'un côté. Je courais.  
Je ne savais pas où j'allais, mais j'y allais.  
Je m'arrêta de courir.  
Un bruit à gauche.

-Flipendo (nda : Pétrifier quelqu'un pendant 3 sec)

Le jeune homme Will je crois fut pétrifier, je courais avant que le sort ne s'efface.  
J'étais dans la rivière, je suis paumée. C'est maintenant clair. Je me demande comment font les autres. Puis quelque chose bougent parmi les arbres. Je lève ma baguette.  
-Doucement. Tu vas pas me pétrifier moi.  
-Drago ?! Mais..  
-Oui, je suis en vie... J'ai croisé un mec. Je crois que c'étais Will. Il pesté car on la pétrifier, dit-il avec un sourire arrogant. Alors j'ai recommencé..  
-Tu es ... commençais-je  
-Serpentard. Très chère... Bon alors on fai...  
Il tomba sur le sol. Assommer, il n'y avait personne. Puis la rivière ce souleva. Nous encerclant. Clarisse, Percy, et Franck surgirent. Alors j'utiliser mon dernier recours.  
-Spero patronum, souffle-je doucement.  
Une loutre ce apparus aussitôt.  
-Trouve les. Aidez moi.  
Les vola jusqu'à les bois où je la perdit de vus.  
-Hermione Granger, souffla mon frère.  
-Percy Jackson, dis-je  
-La petite sorcière est pigée comme un rat...  
-Que tu crois.  
J'avais encore ma baguette. Je m'apprêtais à laisser un sort quand elle disparut. Annabeth apparus alors à côté de moi.  
-Désolé. Stratégie.

Puis elle les rejoins, ma baguette dans ses mains.  
-Oh. Tu aurais dus prendre une épée, souffla Clarisse d'un ton mauvais.  
-Franchement. Quatre contre un ?  
-C'est très équitable fut tes pouvoir. Sorcière, dit Percy.  
Il avait prononcé le ''Sorcière'' comme une insulte.  
Je commençais vraiment à le détester.  
Non mais sérieusement...  
Et mes amis ils font, quoi là ?!  
Il fit un mouvement de main, et l'eau me prit pour cible.  
C'étais lui. L'enfant de Poséidon.  
Je suis complétement dans l'eau. Mes yeux sont clos.  
Je respire normalement.  
Merci mon paternel.  
Je savais maintenant qui était mon père. Poséidon.  
Pas étonnant que j'aime autant l'eau.  
-Percy ! Tu vas la tuée ! Entendis-je criée je reconnus la voie d'Annabeth  
-Jackson ! Cria même Clarisse.  
 _"Une vie pour une vie"_  
 **PAUSE**  
Je venais de l'entendre dans ma tête... Ce n'était pas normal... Je devais vraiment être en manque d'oxygène...  
-HERMIONE !  
J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Drago complétement paniqué.  
-ARRETE ! hurle t-il TU VAS LA TUER !  
Non, Drago avais-je envie de crier, je suis parfaitement bien là. Je me sentis revenir brusquement aux sol.  
-Hermione, dit Drago  
-Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom. J'ai gagnée. dis-je en souriant.  
Il me serra dans ses bras. Il tremblait.  
-Ca va. Je vais bien. Je t'expliquerais, chuchotais-je à son oreille.  
-Tu es rester 3 minutes sous l'eau tu devrais être morte, dit Franck sans comprendre.  
-Je... Je suis désolé je sais ce qui ma pris.. Dit Percy en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Moi, je sais. Une vie pour une vie. Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je penserais que tu voulais ramener un mort, criais-je  
-Mais.. Attends quoi ?!  
Oups.. Mèche vendue...  
La conque retentit.  
Ginny arriva avec leur étendard  
-J'adore ce jeu, dit-elle fière d'elle.  
-Qui es-tu ? me demande Annabeth.

-

Mouaaaaa J'arrete là ! SUITE MECREDI... Oui je sais ça va être long... Mais je n'ais que l'ordis mercredi... dite moi à quoi vous pensez ! J veux avoir ce que vous en pensez ! Et vos hypothèse !Kisssssssss


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 :

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite... Je ne savais pas par où commencer...  
J'ouvris la bouche, sans rien dire.  
-Qui es-tu ? répéta lentement Annabeth.  
-Hermione Jackson, pour vous servir, dis-je en fessant une légère révérence.  
En même temps que je prononçais c'est simple parole, le symbole de Poséidon brilla au dessus de ma tête.  
Percy fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.  
-Impossible. Elle est morte, dit-il lourdement.  
-Pourtant, je suis bien devant toi, dis-je froidement.  
Il s'approcha de moi et m'attrapa le bras.  
Il releva ma manche, je le laissais faire, je sais ce qu'il cherchait.

À notre naissance notre père nous a fait un cadeau particulier, pour que nous nous reconnaissons, toujours. Un petit trident. Sur mon épaule. Il lâcha mon bras.  
Et me fixa.  
Et me pris finalement dans ses bras.  
Je ne bougeais pas.  
-Par l'Olympe... Hermione...Comment ais-je pus être aussi con.. Je pensais qu'ils t'avaient tuée. Apollon m'a dit qu'il ne te voyait plus depuis que tu avais atteint ton école.. chuchota t-il.  
-C'est bon... C'est également ma faute, j'aurais dus donnée signe de vie. dis-je en le prend à mon tour dans mes bras.

-Euh.. dit Harry en arrivent.  
-Elle lui a dit parce que son frère a voulut la tuée, répondit Drago.  
-Drago, rouspétais-je.  
Percy baissa la tête et me demanda pardon.  
Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il n'aurait jamais réagit comme ça, si je lui avais parlée avant tout cela.  
-Oh... Alors ils vont nous aidés ? demanda t-il  
-Nous devons en parlés à Chiron, il n'est pas là pour le moment. Vous attendrez. Comme prévus, dit Annabeth  
-Envoie un hibou à la résistance. Préviens les que nous allons restés plus longtemps, dis-je à Blaise.  
-Ils ont des hiboux ici ? demande-t-il  
-Non désolé, dit Will  
-Bon, utilise les pièces.. dis-je

Nous partons vers le camp, je parlais avec Percy, quand Drago nous rejoins.  
-Granger. Tu changes de chambre ? demande Drago  
-Comment ça Granger ?! C'est plus Hermione ? dis-je amusée  
-Ca ne compter pas. Tu étais presque morte. J'ai eu peur.  
-C'est trop chou de s'inquiète pour moi Drago, dis-je avec amusement  
-N'importe quoi.. dit-il en passent sa main dans ses cheveux. Alors tu vas où se soir ?  
-Dans le bungalow de Poséidon. Il y auras plus de place. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas me manquée aussi, dis-je en rigolent.  
-Tant mieux car sans vouloir te vexer, tu prends toute la place.. dit-il en allant rejoindre Blaise  
-Tsss, il file un mauvais coton ! dis-je en soufflent  
-Tu dis toujours sa ! Mais dis moi, ce n'est pas ton copain ? demanda Percy en me tendant ma baguette.  
-Quoi !? Nan ! dis-je en m'étouffant

Il me lança un regard soupçonneux  
-On aurait dit avec tout à l'heure. Encore désolé pour sa.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est oubliée ! dis-je  
-Mouais... Alors pas de copain ?  
-Nan. Et toi, Annabeth ? dis-je en lui jettent un regard insistent  
-Anna.. C'est compliqué.. Mais non, ce n'est pas ma copine.  
-Tu aimerais ?  
Il ne répondit pas. Mais il était vraiment très rouge.

OOOOOoooooooOOOOOOO

-Raconte moi. Pour ton monde, dit-Percy une fois que j'étais assise dans mon nouveau lit. Que je n'aurais pas à partager ! Génial !

Je commençais à lui expliquée, l'apparition de Voldemort, ses convictions, ses adeptes, ses attaques et ses meurtres.. Tout y passa, les parents de Harry, qui il était, le père de Drago, sa mère étant morte en sauvent Harry, la trahison de Ron, la fausse mort de Dumbledore, Rogue, les reliques de la mort, et le dernier horcruxe... Il m'écouta attentivement sans m'arrêté.  
-Waouh. dit-il quand j'eu finis.  
-Mouais... dis-je en jouent avec ma baguette. Tu l'as déjà vus ?  
-Qui ? demande-t-il  
-Poséidon.  
-Papa ? Ouais. J'avais quelque problème avec une prophétie.  
-Explique.

Il m'expliqua son problème avec Luke, ses doutes, la toison qui a sauva Anna, Cronos, la bataille final il y a quelque temps, la bataille contre la terre mère, Gaia, Tyson qui sent une odeur très étrange, puis n'autre arrivés.

-Bon, on doit aller au feu de camps. dit-il  
Je rejoins Ginny. Elle avait mis un gilet à Harry noir, les flammes se voyaient sur son visage, ses cheveux éclatait dans la nuit noire. Percy étais entre Drago et Harry. Drago portais un jeans bleu clair avec un pull noir, ses cheveux blond ressortais, comme ceux de Ginny. Il était vraiment mignon.

-  
Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Nous chantons. Nous rigolons.  
Nous n'avions pas passés une soirée comme sa, depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps. Mais la soirée doit se terminer.  
Tôt ou tard. Ici c'est plutôt tôt.  
Nous nous dirigeons vers nos bungalow alors que Ginny et les autres vont vers la Grande Maison. Quelque chose m'attrape la main. Plutôt, quelqu'un. Drago.  
-Viens, me dit-il dans un murmure.  
Il m'emmène vers la plage.  
-Tu sais, si on reste là trop longtemps les furies vont nous attraper. Et sûrement nous tuer, dis-je avec un léger sourire.  
-Je demande à voir, dit-il avec amusement  
-Tu sais... Je dois toujours me venger. De ce que a dit ! Non mais je ne prend pas toute la place !  
-C'étais pour rire assure-t-il. Tu ne prends pas toute la place. Tu es parfaite ! Euh... Pour la place que tu prends... Bien sur ! s'empressa t-il de rajouter.  
Avait-il conscient que ça ne voulait rien dire ?  
-Mouais. Tu voulais me parlée ?  
-Disons. Qu'ils voulaient tous savoir et que je suis commis d'office. Donc...  
-Donc, quoi ? demandais-je en retirant mes chaussures de ma main libre.  
-Ton frère ?  
-Il est gentil... Il va nous aider, j'en suis sûre, dis-je confiante.  
-Il ne m'a pas paru très gentil...  
-Tu ne le connais pas, dis-je en levant les yeux aux ciel.

-Et toi ? Tu le connais ? Tu l'as pas vus depuis quoi, dix ans ? Comment peux-tu êtres sur, qu'il n'a pas changé ? Je n'ais pas vus une personne très sympathique sur la plage.  
-Je le connais, c'est mon frère, dis-je en lui lâchant la main. Si je ne lui fais pas confiance à qui je peux ? Je ne l'ai peut-être pas vu depuis dix ans, mais je sais qui il est.  
\- Pourquoi, il a essayé de te tuer si il est si gentil que sa ?  
-C'est compliqué !

Je m'arrêtais de marchée et je me mis devant lui. Les poing sur les hanches.  
-Granger. Ne t'énerve pas veux-tu, soupira-t-il  
-C'est Jackson.  
-Je t'appellerais toujours, toujours Granger. dit-il lasse.  
-Tu es impossible ! dis-je en me remettent à marchée.  
Il me rejoignit calmement et m'attrapa de nouveau la main.  
-Je me méfis, c'est tout... dit-il.  
-J'aime la plage. C'est si calme, déclarais-je pour changer de sujet.  
-Normal. Tu es la fille du Seigneur-suprême-des-poissons, dit-il avec un sourire.  
Il ce prit une vague en pleine figure.  
J'explosais de rire.  
-Mon père n'aime pas ton langage, ajoutais-je  
-Sans blague... dit-il ironiquement  
Je lui enleva une algue des cheveux. Nous, nous regardons dans les yeux.  
Il se racla la gorge, et nous reprîmes notre route vers les bungalows.  
-Je n'aurais pas confiance en ton frère. Aux moins pas maintenant. ajouta-il  
-Je peux comprendre. Tu ne le connais pas autant que moi. Dommage. dis-je en soupirant.  
-Bonne nuit Granger.  
-Bonne nuit Malfoy.  
-Malfoy ? dit-il les sourcils haussés.  
-Oui. Tu ne m'appelle pas Hermione et encore moins Jackson alors c'est Malfoy.  
-Vraiment ? dit-il avec une petite moue absolument adorable.  
-Vraiment. Maintenant, vas au lit, horrible Serpentard. dis-je le poussant légèrement.  
Il m'attrapa et me fit revenir vers lui, en attrapent ma taille au passage, il me regarda un instant et m'embrassa...

-  
Alors ?  
Bien ou bien ?


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 :

Sur le front, doucement et tendrement.  
Je fermais doucement les yeux.  
Quand je l'ai ouvris de nouveau, il avait disparut.

Je savais que je dormirais mal, cette nuit-là.  
Comment pouvais-je dormir avec tout ce qui venait de ce passer ?  
Je pris le chemin vers mon dortoir.  
Troublée par ce geste affectif.  
-Tu en fais une tête, ça va ? demande mon frère  
-Mmh, lui répondis-je avant de me jeter dans mon lit.  
-Bonne nuit.  
Je ne répondis pas.  
Trop perturbée.  
Finalement je trouvais les bras de Morphée vers trois heures.  
Oniros m'envoya des rêves fait de baiser sur le front et de beau blond.  
Alors c'est de mauvaise humeur que je me levais, vers la salle de bain. Je pris une longue, longue, longue douche. Puis j'enfila un short noir ,un tee-shirt blanc avec un gilet à capuche noir. Mes yeux bleu ressortais vraiment, j'ai lue quelque part, que cela dépendait du soleil et de nos émotions.

Quand je sortie de la salle de bain. Percy étais débout et regardé quelque chose au loin. Curieuse comme jamais. Je regardais discrètement par dessus son épaule.  
Au loin, une jeune fille s'entrainée.  
Elle était blonde, avec un tee-shirt de la colonie. C'était Annabeth.  
Mon chère frère soupira.

-Tu regarde quoi ? demandais-je en m'éloignent légèrement.  
Il sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur.  
-Personne. Tu viens on vas manger ?  
-D'accord...  
-Aujourd'hui, je t'entraîne. Il faut bien d'occuper en attendant Chiron. J'ai hâte de voir ce que tu donnes. dit-il en souriant légèrement  
Je lui fis un léger clin d'œil.

Une nouvelle table avait étais mise depuis hier.  
Le symbole de Poudlard y était.  
Assis à cette table, ils y avaient Ginny et Harry entrain de se regarder amoureusement.  
Blaise qui buvait soigneusement son café...  
Drago, qui me fixait bizarrement.  
Je lui souriais en retour, puis j'allais jusqu'à la table de Poséidon.

Pourquoi il n'avait pas répondus à mon sourire ?

Calme-toi, Hermione.  
Il regardait sûrement ailleurs... C'est obligé...  
Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en ais à faire ?  
Absolument rien.  
Alors je vais maintenant me concentrée sur mes toasts !  
C'est bon... Je suis concentrée sur mes toasts...  
-Hermione ?  
Je relevais la tête vers Percy.  
-J'te présente Tyson.  
-Le cyclope d'hier, dis-je. Enchantée.  
Il me regardait, comme s'il allait pleurer.  
-Ma sœur ! dit-il avant de me prendre sans ses bras.  
J'écarquillais les yeux.  
-C'est notre demi-frère, dit Percy.  
-Ah, d'accord... dis-je en répondant légèrement à l'étreinte de Tyson.

Tyson resta encore quelques secondes, puis il repartit, apparemment il travaillait chez notre père. Et il était déjà  
en retard...  
-Intéressant, dis-je finalement.  
Percy ricana.  
-J'ai eu du mal, aussi.  
Je souriais doucement.  
Je croissais de nouveau le regard de Drago, il ne souriait toujours pas et ses yeux étaient légèrement froids.  
-Je... Je reviens, dis-je en me levant.  
-Mais...  
Je partis tout de même vers la plage.  
Ce garçon est incompréhensible.  
Je soufflais et donnée un léger coup de pied, dans l'eau salée. Avant de m'asseoir sur le sable chaud.  
Une personne ce glissa à mes côtés.  
J'aurais pus reconnaître cette personne entre mille. Je la voyait depuis tellement de temps. Nous avions vécus tellement de chose ensemble. Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.  
-Tout vas bien, Mione ?  
-Oui, Harry, tout vas bien...  
-Temps mieux alors...  
Il laissa un petit temps et reprit.  
-Tu es troublée ? Tu veux en parlée ?  
-Je suis juste un peu stresser...  
-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.  
-l'entraînement, inventais-je.  
-Hermione, ne me ment pas. Je te connais tu ne serrais jamais stressée pour un entrainement ... me dit Harry. Si tu veux en parler. Je dors à côté d'un mec qui ronfle comme pas un ogre...  
-Blaise ? supposais-je.  
-Blaise, affirme-t-il.

L'eau me frôla les pieds.  
-J'aimerais tellement te connaître.. soufflais-je  
L'eau me toucha carrément les pieds cette fois. Je sourie tristement, pensent que peut-être c'étais mon père, qui fessait sa.

-  
Mais... Drago ? :o


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 :

Coup d'épée.  
Coup de pied.  
Se décaler.  
Coup dans le dos.  
Et enfin, admirer sa victime.

-Franchement tu croyais vraiment que je ne savais pas me battre...  
Il se releva en se massent l'épaule.  
-Tu pouvais me le dire avant, je t'aurais laissé aucune chance.. dit Percy en souriant lentement.  
-Tu veux que je demande, à Annabeth de te soigner peut-être ? dis-je avec une moue enfantine.  
Il me fusilla du regard alors que j'éclatais de rire.  
Il me prit par surprise et me fit tomber à terre.  
Aïe.  
-Tu veux que j'aille cherché Drago, pour qu'il te soigne, pauvre petite Hermione.  
Je lui tirais la langue.  
-Il n'y a rien entre moi et Drago... Mais, toi et Annabeth... dis-je en lui fessant un clin d'œil complice.  
-Je suis prête, pour l'entraînement, dit Ginny en arrivant avec Harry.  
Elle sortit sa baguette.  
-Sans baguette, dis-je  
-QUOI ? dit-elle abasourdit. Mais... Mais... Mais...  
-Prend une épée, expliquais-je. On va apprendre à ce battre, mais à la grecque.  
Elle grogna mais se dirigea vers le porte épée, suivit de près par Harry.  
Blaise et Théo étaient déjà présent, depuis longtemps. Ils se bâtaient bien.  
Mais aucune trace de Drago.  
-Bon Hermione, on y retourne ne t'inquiète pas Piper et Jason vont s'occupés d'eux, dit Percy en me fessant signe d'approcher.  
Je m'approchais de lui, avec un sourire déterminer.

Quatre heures passèrent.  
Quatre heures d'entraînement.  
J'étais complétement épuisée.  
Une tête blonde apparut.  
-Salut,dit-il en souriant.  
-Ta pas oublié un truc là ? demandais-je.  
-Ben non... Je suis là, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-L'entraînement est finis, soupira Blaise  
-Quoi ? Mais c'étais bien onze heures ?  
-Non. Sept heures, dis-je froidement.  
-Mais... Non Drew m'as dit onze heures... affirme-t-il  
-C'est bon. C'est pas grave, dit Percy  
Drago me fixa.  
-Un problème Granger ?  
-J'ai pas de problème. Et toi ? Tu as un problème, peut-être ? demandais-je.  
-Joue pas à ça, avec moi, Granger.  
-Du calme les deux, dit Ginny. Vous n'allez pas vous engueulez...  
Nous, nous fixâmes.  
Puis il secoua la tête.  
Avant de partir vers l'arbre où se trouvait Blaise.  
Je soufflais légèrement.  
-Hermione... commença Ginny.  
-Quoi ?  
-Pourquoi tu es dure avec lui ? demande-t-elle.  
-Je ne suis pas dure, affirmais-je.  
-Tu l'es. Quelqu'un lui a onze heure, comment voulais-tu, qu'il sache la vérité.  
-Elle n'a pas tord Mione, dit doucement Percy.  
Je levais les yeux au ciel.  
D'un geste rapide, je plantais mon épée dans le sol.  
-Allons manger.  
Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à Drago, il parlait avec Blaise, les sourcils froncés.

OOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOO

Nous étions sur la plage, en cette chaude après-midi de Juin.  
Il y avait Moi, Blaise, Ginny, Harry, Percy Annabeth et Drago.  
Anna et Percy étais un bord de l'eau.  
Harry et Ginny se fessaient des "Papouilles"  
Et moi je fessais semblent de dormir.  
Je ne voulais pas m'excusée auprès de Drago... Fierté Gryffondorienne... Et familial...

-UNE LETTRE DE POUDLARD ! cria Théo en courant vers nous.  
Je me redressais aussitôt. Comme un peu près tout le monde.  
Il arriva essoufflé.  
-Elle... Pansy... Dumbledore... Poudlard... Ok...  
-Bon on va la lire... Mais, merci Théo, dit Harry.

"Cher groupe conduit par Miss-J'ai-Menti-A-Tout-Le-Monde-Sur-Ma-vie,

Nous sommes très, mais alors très heureux que vous soyez arrivés à destinations.  
L.V ne c'est pas manifester. Le conseille des neufs va mal. Normal vs que nous étions plus que cinq.

Oui, étions, Dumby a eu la merveilleuse idée de merde de vous remplacez ( Le temps de votre absence. On se calme Miss-je-sais-tout ! ) donc maintenant il y a Neville, Lav-Lav... Mais vus qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre Serpentard ( Bande de lâcheur ! ), j'ai double pouvoir.  
Sa c'est génial ! (Reste où tu es Drago ! )

Sinon Hannah est enfin enceinte. Alors, elle pleure toute la journée... Je vous parle même pas de Terry.

Neville à tuer le Serpent, pendant l'assaut top-secret-de-avant-votre-départ. Il ne reste plus que LUI. Nous y sommes presque.  
Mais vus , qu'il a frôlait la mort de, très, très, très, près. Il c'est enfin bouge les fesses pour ce mettre avec Luna... (Je-Ne-Vise-Personne-Mais-Je-Pense-Que-Deux-Certaines-Personnes-Devraient-Elle-Aussi-Bouger-Leurs-Fesses )

Votre très cher, Prochainement-Reine-De-Poudlard,  
Pansy. "

Nous nous sautons tous dans les bras.  
Même Drago et Moi.  
Le diffèrent était passer, pour le moment.  
De plus, un sensation bizarre s'installa dans mon ventre...

-Waouh. Neville à réussis. Vous savez se que sa veux dire ?  
-Nous allons réussir. Plus qu'un Avada. Et le tour est jouer. dit Drago  
-Nous aurons quand même besoin de vous, dis-je à Percy et Annabeth.

-  
On avance...


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 :

-Donc utilise le hiboux pour leur répondre, explique bien que nous restons ici, nous devons tous chercher un moyen d'atteindre Voldemort, dis-je à Théo  
-On reste encore combien de temps ? demande-t-il

-Vous devez vous entraîner, c'est logique, vos adversaires s'attendront à ce que vous vous battiez avec la magie, sauf que vous vous bâterez à la grec. Hermione et toi avaient un avantage, la magie ne peut tuer l'enfant d'un dieu, le bronze céleste ou l'or impérial si, sauf que personne ne le sait, si nous venons avec vous, nous ne mourrons pas non plus. Merci les parents,nous explique Annabeth

-Chiron revient quand ? demandais-je à Percy  
-Dans trois semaines aux plus tard, répondit-il  
-Juste le temps de faire de vous des armes grecques, c'est parfait, dit Annabeth  
-Très bien. Trois semaines, dit leurs de rester en vie. Au pire qu'ils nous viennent, Voldy va attaquer, de plus en plus il se sent vulnérable et si la rumeur de sa presque-mort ce repends, il sera foutu. Les gens vont reprendre espoir, dis-je  
-Bientôt tout redeviendra normal, dit Ginny en souriant légèrement.

Théo notais tous ce que l'ont disaient sur un petit parchemin, il jeta un sort d'illusions dessus, et l'accrocha à la patte de l'oiseau avant de lui murmurer la destination, et de le regarder partir.  
Drago, Harry, Ginny et moi partons vers la plage.  
 _-Comment le patron a -t-il pu me cacher quelque chose d'aussi énorme.._ résonna une voie dans ma tête  
Je sursautais.  
-Ca va ? demande Drago  
-Tu entends. La voie.  
Un air inquiet s'empara de son visage. Harry s'approcha de moi.  
-Hermione, qu'elle voie ? demande t-il  
- _Ah. Ah. C'est quoi ses lunettes. Franchement elle ne doive pas couter un sabot.  
_ -Quoi ? dis-je en ricanant.

Je tournais la tête dans tout le sens pour trouver l'origine de cette voie, mais rien. Nada. Je commençais à paniquer légèrement.  
 _-Ta vraiment l'air d'une cruche comme sa, patronne,_ dit la voie  
-Mais... Où es-tu ? demandais-je légèrement énerver.  
Un pégase noir se posa devant moi, sur son dos il y avait Percy. Il avait un sourire ironique.  
-Hermione, tout va bien ? demande t-il avec un lueur d'amusement dans son regard.  
-Toi... Tu sais qui me parle ?  
Les autres me regardaient comme si j'étais folle. Mais je ne le suis pas, j'entends une voie.  
- _Bien sur qu'il sait_ dit la voie, étrangement le pégase semblait avoir parlait quand j'entendis la voie.  
-C'est... C'est le cheval ?  
- _Bien jouée, patronne. Tu comprends plus vite que ton frère,_ dit le cheval  
-C'est le cheval. Comment diable, tu peux parler ? demandais-je  
-Oui, Hermione. Le pégase parle... Tu... Hermione, viens avec moi,tu dois te reposer, intervient Ginny  
-Ginny, elle n'est pas folle. Nous pouvons entendre Blackjack. Enfant de Poséidon..  
-Lui aussi il doit se reposer.. souffla t-elle à Drago  
-Enfant de Poséidon ? Bien sûr, Poséidon est le père des chevaux, dis-je  
- _Elle ne l'appelle pas Papa ?_  
-Nop, dit Percy. Bon Black' on y va tu as finit ton show ?  
- _Mouais, on peut y aller au revoir Patronne_  
-Euh... Au revoir. dis-je  
-Waouh, tu en as encore des surprises comme sa ? demande Drago  
-Bas non, je ne crois pas...  
Ginny prit la main de Harry et l'emmena dans l'eau et rigolant. Je l'ais regardée partir.  
-Je suis désolé,dit Drago  
Je le regardais avec incompréhension.  
-Pour être arriver en retard,dit-il finalement.  
-Je suis désolé aussi, je n'aurais pas dus m'énervée.  
-On oubli ? proposa-il en me tendent la main.  
Je la serrais rapidement.  
Mais quand je voulus le retirais il m'attira vers lui, passa son bras derrière mes jambes.  
Je ne bougeais pas, la même chaleur qu'hier étais présente dans mon ventre. J'étais complètement tétaniser. La dernière chose que je voyais c'étais un beau blond qui me souriais, puis je tomba dans l'eau.

On avance encore...


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11 :

Je tombais lentement dans les profondeurs de l'océan.  
C'étais totalement étrange.  
Je me sentais en sécurité, bien.  
Surement à cause de mon père.  
Je commençais cependant à paniquer, je coulais. Je n'avais pas pris ma respiration et n'arrivée pas à remonter.  
Je bougeais, essayent de remonter. Impossible je semblais comme aspirer vers le fond. Je maudit Malfoy.  
Puis je fit l'erreur de respirer.  
L'erreur ?  
En faite non. Sa allait mieux, je pris un seconde inspiration, avant de me traitée de débile.  
Mon père est Poséidon et j'ai crue que j'allais me noyer... Pathétique.

Je touchais enfin le fond. Je devais être à environ 30 m de profondeur. Les algues verte dansées avec le courant.  
Les poissons me tournaient autours. Des hippocampes venaient me voir. Magnifique créature.  
Une fille au loin. Une naïade. Elle me fessait des signes en souriant, je lui fit un signe de la main.  
Elle disparue presque instantanément. Dommage. Je me demandais si c'étais possible de parler sous l'eau. Je demanderais à Percy. Ou je peux essayer maintenant ?  
"Salut" dis-je ma voix était étouffée, mais présente.  
Les hippocampes me fixaient.  
-Vous ne comprenez surement pas dis-je en rigolant à propos de ma voix, vraiment étrange  
 _-On vous comprend très bien, lady._  
Je reculais choquée.  
-Que ? commençais-je  
- _Vous êtes différente du seigneur Percy,_ dit un autre sûrement plus jeune.  
 _-Pardonnez le Lady. Il est jeune,_ justifia un hippocampe

Ils disparurent presque aussitôt. Sympa la conversation...  
Et pourquoi ils m'appellent tous, Lady, patronne...  
Ok, je suis la fille de leur ''grand-manitou'' mais quand même...  
Je contemplais les profondeurs, nagent. Jouent avec des poissons. Je me sentais bien. Tellement bien que je ne voyais pas le remue ménage, qui ce passait à la surface.  
J'essayais d'écartée l'eau. De crée une bulle d'air. Totalement impossible.

Dommage.

Mais en fessant un geste de la main. Quand j'étais bien sur un tout petit peu énervée car sa ne marchait pas. Je créa un tourbions, rose.  
Pas du tout bizarre..  
Pourquoi rose ?  
Je devais ressemblée à une folle. Je gesticulais dans tout les sens.  
Je pus m'empêchais d'éclater de rire.  
L'eau était sombre et plus froid. J  
e releva la tête, il fessait nuit. Mince, j'avais passée combien de temps sous l'eau ? J'espère ne pas avoir loupée l'heure du diner.  
Je fis un signe de la main, au poissons avant de frapper le sol avec mes jambes dans le but de remonter plus vite.  
Il fessait bien nuit, les torches brillants, il n'y avait presque personne. Juste une. Dans le coin. Elle me fixait. Elle semblait passablement énerver...  
J  
e sortie entièrement de l'eau, j'étais sec. Enfin presque, mes doigts, eux, étaient humide.  
Je m'approchais de la personne, elle ne bougeait pas. Bras croisée, jambes droites, respiration calme, pourtant je sentais qu'il était énervé.  
-Salut, dis-je d'une voie plutôt étouffer  
Il me dévisageait toujours.  
-Comme sa " salut" ,lâcha-t-il après un temps de silence.  
Je passais d'un pied à l'autre, je mordaient légèrement ma lèvre inférieure.  
-Ben... Salut quoi.. Tu vas bien ? demandais-je finalement  
Ses yeux lançaient des éclaires.

-Ouais, je vais bien , sauf que j'ai passais mon après-midi à fouiller cette mer. TU AVAIS DISPARUE MEME TON IDIOT DE FRERE NE TA PAS TROUVAIT ! cria-t-il  
Je remarqua enfin sa tenue, lui qui était toujours si présentable...  
Il avait du sable partout sur lui, des algues dans ses cheveux et sur ses chaussures, il était trempé, ses vêtement lui coller à la peau.  
-Je suis désolée je n'ais pas vue le temps passée... m'excusais-je pitoyablement  
Il me jugeas de ses yeux gris, froid.  
-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il

J'acquiesçais. Et pour me faire pardonner, je le pris dans mes bras. D'abords surpris, je pense, il ne bougea pas, finalement au bout de quelques minutes, il mit ses bras autours de moi, resserrent notre étreinte.  
Je posais ma tête sur son tee-shirt trempé. Il sentait la mer. J'aimais cette odeur, même si je savais qu'il avait cette odeur que parce qu'il m'avait cherché tout l'après-midi. Je culpabilisais, légèrement.

-Tu sais je suis un peu crado là.. me dit-il  
Dans sa voie je sentais qu'il souriait.  
-Je m'en fiche, je suis bien dans tes bras. dis-je sans vraiment réfléchir.  
Il me serra plus fort contre lui, comme si il pensait que j'allais disparaître d'un moment à l'autre.  
Au bout d'un moment, il s'éloigna.

-Tu devrais aller dîner. dit-il Et dormir. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait mais tu es épuisée.  
Sur ce il m'embrassa sur la joue et parti.  
Je rentrais dans mon bungalows, assez contente. En effet j'étais heureuse que Drago me pardonne si facilement et j'étais contente d'avoir pus être dans l'eau.  
Ma bonne humeur tomba nette, quand elle vit la tête de mon frère, il serait beaucoup plus dur à amadouait...  
-Percy... dis-je  
-Tiens tu étais où ? demanda t-il d'un ton sec.  
-Percy ! cria une voie féminine en sortant du bureau.  
-Annabeth, dis-je Euh... Tu ne devrais pas être, genre, dans ton bungalows ?  
-Oh.. Si... J'y allais justement. A demain. dit-elle en fessait un bisous sur la joue à Percy et un signe de tête pour moi.  
-Waouh. Sa avance on dirait...  
-Ne change pas de sujet, Mione  
-J'étais avec Drago et avant j'étais avec les hippocampes et les poissons, c'est tellement beau la bas, je n'ais pas vue le temps passer. Désolée. dis-je  
-C'est vrais que c'est magnifique.. Bon il y a de quoi manger dans le frigo, bonne nuit.  
Merci Anna' pensais-je  
Après tout, elle la radoucit... Sinon j'aurais affronter un dragon...  
-Bonne nuit, dis-je

Une fois dans mon lit je m'endormis presque automatiquement. Mes rêves fut remplis de garçon blond avec des yeux bleu-gris, qui me serrait dans ses bras, en me murmurent des paroles rassurantes...

-  
Voilà. Bon j'ai pris du temps à l'écrire. C'est un chapitre important je trouve car Hermione commence à découvrir ses pouvoirs et aussi ses sentiment face à une certaine personne-blonde...


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 :

Je mangeais doucement mes céréales, en prennent bien soin de ne pas m'étrangler.  
Percy déboula avec un grand sourire.  
-Salut, aujourd'hui, je t'entraîne, me dit-il  
-Comme toujours, dis-je en ne voyant pas d'où pouvait bien venir son excitation.  
-Non. Je parle des pouvoirs. J'ai réfléchis et si hier tu es restée si longtemps dans l'eau c'est que tu découvrais tes pouvoirs. Et Anna' et moi on pense que sa pourrait vous servir, contre Voldemort. dit-il  
-Euh.. Ouais  
Dans les minutes qui suivirent j'étais sur la plage dans un haut de maillot de bain et shorty.  
Percy était aussi en maillot. Anna, Drago, Blaise et Théo nous regardés alors que Harry et Ginny s'entraînaient plus loin avec Franck et Hazel.  
-Mais tes mains devant toi, imagine l'eau ce lever. Comme sa. dit-il avant de me faire une démonstration, l'eau ce leva presque aussitôt et s'écroula quand il baissa ses mains.  
A toi.  
Je fit les même geste que lui, rien. Je recommençais.  
Rien, pas une goute l'eau restait calme.  
-Concentre toi, dit-il  
-C'est ce que je fais. dis-je les dents serrés.  
Je réessayais mais toujours rien..

 **Pdv Général.**

-C'est long, dit Blaise qui regardait Hermione depuis maintenant une heure sans que rien ne se passe.  
-Elle n'est pas... Je ne sais pas Percy a débloqué ses pouvoirs... En... Disons qu'il était énervé. Je me demande si... Il faut qu'elle soit énervée.. dit Annabeth  
-Drago, dit Théo en souriant.  
-Je m'en occupe, laisse faire le maitre... dit il en rigolant légèrement. Juste, Blaise..  
Il lui chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille, le sourire de Blaise augmentait au fur et à mesure...

Quand Drago s'écarta enfin, il n'avait plus aucune expressions sur le visage, il était neutre...  
-HEY ! HERMIONE! REGARDE SA ON A DONNES DU VERITASERUM A DRAGO! DRAGO TU PENSES QUOI DE HERMIONE ? cria t-il  
Drago regarda Hermione avec des yeux glacier.  
-Hermione? Je l'appellerais plutôt l'incroyable menteuse. On connaît quoi d'elle sérieusement ? Absolument rien, commença t-il d'un ton dur  
L'expression de surprise d'Hermione devenait dure.  
-Et puis d'ailleurs sans vouloir me moquer, tu as quoi de différent ? Tu es toujours aussi moche, pathétique et prétentieuse. Tu me fait pensé à... non rien me vient. Personne ne peut être pire que toi.  
Hermione fixait Drago intensément, elle ne remarquait pas que l'eau autour d'elle semblait bouillir...

-Et personne ne t'apprécie vraiment. Mais bon si on veut vivre, il faut être ami avec l'épouvantail. Ouais, tu es toujours un épouvantail pour moi. Quand je pense que j'ai du joué ton ami. Sa me dégoute. Rien que prononcé ton prénom me dégoute.. Et les autres... Ah si tu savais, comme tu nous fait pitiés..  
À présent l'eau ce soulevait légèrement. Jusqu'à former des tourbillons, le sol tremblait.  
Drago voyait tout sa. Mais il ne s'arrêtait pas, il voulait voir jusqu'où aller ses pouvoirs...

-J'espère que cette guerre sera bientôt fini. Je n'aurais plus à être en ta pitoyable présence.

Une fissure se former dans le sol, la terre tremblée.  
-Tu n'es pas une moldus. Tu n'est pas une sorcière. Tu es quoi en faite, _Granger_ ? dit-il.  
La tempête qui s'étaient former autour d'eux se calma d'un coup. La fissure qui avançait doucement vers Drago s'arrêta. Le sol se refermer. L'eau tombait dans un bruit sourd. Tout redevient paisible.  
-Qu'est-ce que qui m'a trahit ? demande t-il amusé  
-Le vrai Drago sait que je m'appelle Jackson. Non Granger. Et le véritasérum nous fait dire rien que la vérité... Mais pourquoi tout cela ? demanda t-elle vexée.  
-C'est fantastique, Hermione à hériter les côté destructeur. Les tremblement de terre. Les tempêtes. Waouh. Drago, ne l'énerve jamais, elle te tuerait en quelque minutes, c'est déjà magnifique qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait, dit Annabeth  
-Je me sens pas bien, dit Hermione avant de sombre dans un sommeil profond.  
Drago rattrapa sa tête avant qu'elle ne rencontre le sol, un peu trop brutalement...

-  
Voilà nous avons quelque renseignement dans ce chapitre...


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13 :

Je me réveillais à l'infirmerie, complètement vider de mes forces. Près de moi Drago, qui me tendait un verre.  
-Il paraît que c'est bon pour toi, du nectar, dit-il.  
Je pris la boisson et le but coup-sec. C'était délicieux.  
-Combien ? dis-je avec une voix roque.

En voyant ses traits tirés par la fatigue je me doutais bien que cela fessait plusieurs jours que j'étais inconsciente.  
-Trois jours. dit-il Tu sais...  
-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu as bien fait.  
Il me fit un petit sourire.  
-Alors, quoi de neuf ? demandais-je en me redressant  
-Chiron est revenus. Ça fait 2 heures que leur conseil est réuni, ils réfléchissent. C'est bientôt la fin.  
Je me levais. Pour me placer sur ses genoux, ma tête sur son torse.  
-Que... commence-t-il  
-Chut, murmurais-je. J'ai envie...  
Finalement il passa ses bras autour de ma taille. C'est ainsi que je m'endormis

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

J'étais de retour dans mon lit, il fessait jour cette fois, Drago n'était pas là.  
Je me levais doucement.  
Sortant de l'infirmerie.  
Il faisait beau, comme toujours ici. Un centaure devant moi.

-Tu dois être Hermione. On m'a beaucoup parler de toi, dit-il en souriant.  
-Et vous, Chiron. dis-je  
-En effet, suit moi, allons parler.  
Je le suivis.  
-On m'a appris pour ton monde. C'est fâcheux. Dumbledore aurait pu je prévenir plutôt nous serons venus, bien avant tous ces morts. Oui, jeune fille je le connais, dit-il devant mon froncement de sourcils. Nous allons vous aider. Mais pas de la façon que tu penses. Je n'enverrais pas des héros là-bas. Ils iront par choix. J'étais déjà parlé de cette décision avec les membres de la colonie. Déjà une vingtaine inscrit, je pense que cela suffira devant l'armée de Voldemort, après tout ils ne peuvent rien, contre des enfants demi-dieu.  
-Bien. dis-je finalement  
-Voici la liste dit-il en me tentant une liste de noms, Vous partirez demain matin, pour Poudlard. Bonne chance. J'espère que nous, nous reverrons fille de Poséidon.  
Il s'éloignait.

OOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'attrapais un morceau de parchemin vierge, une plume et de l'encre noir.

"Salut,

Nous avons du nouveau, nous rentrons avec 20 personnes de plus, pour vous c'est sans doute peu, mais ils sont invincibles. Nous avons développé de nouveau atout. Je peux contrôlais les tremblement de terre maintenant ! Et les autres savent se battre à l'épée, très utile contre les mangemorts !

Nous rentrons demain, préparez-vous à la bataille. La dernière ligne droite.  
Amicalement,  
Hermione. "

Je mis un sort de désillusion sur le parchemin, avant de le transmettre à Théo qui se chargea de l'envoyer à la résistance.  
La réponse ne tarda pas.

"Salut;

Nous vous attendons avec impatience. Ici, des sorciers et sorcières arrivent du monde entier ! La nouvelle de l'agonie de Voldemort se repend. Nous allons frapper vite et fort !

À demain,  
Pansy"

-Nous rentrons demain, il paraît, me dit Harry  
-Oui, dans quelques semaines tout sera normal... Enfin...  
-Tu sais Hermione... Après la guerre... J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense qu'avec Ginny, tu vois quoi, je pourrais genre, on pourrait se marier...  
-Oh, Harry tu sais très bien qu'elle dira oui.  
-Je voudrais que tu m'aides à choisir la bague de fiançailles...  
-Attends de gagner cette guerre Potter, dit Drago en nous rejoignant

Harry devient tout rouge, ce qui me fit rire légèrement.

-Avant de partir, Hermione entraines-toi encore un peu, me conseilla Drago.  
Je levais la main, et quelques secondes plus tard un tourbillon arriva.  
-Je gère. dis-je avec un ton fière.  
-Comment ? Tricheuse... soupira-t-il  
-Percy m'a aidé ce matin, avouais-je  
-Sans blague, rigola Harry  
Nous rigolons. C'était une soirée qui allait marquer un nouveau départ, demain nous gagnerons surement. Je serais la pour le voir, mais eux...  
Non. Ils seront là.

Bientôt !


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14 :

Nous marchons tous vers Poudlard.  
Nous venons de transplaner, Percy dit que c'est plus dur que le vole d'ombre.  
L'ambiance est froid mais chaleureuse en même temps. Personne ne parle.  
Personne ne rit.  
Beaucoup savent qu'ils devront tuer.  
Je marche en tête, main dans la main avec Drago.  
Sa n'a rien de romantique.  
C'est pour nous donner du courage, sa nous motive mutuellement.  
Le château n'a pas changer, les ruines sont toujours là.

Pansy arrive vers nous, elle se jette dans nos bras et nous sourie. C'est sa façon de nous dire que on lui a manquée, par contre Blaise lui se fait embrassé, mais bon ils sont ensembles.  
Elle nous explique que Voldemort à prévus de nous liquider dans deux jours, ici même.  
Plusieurs familles de sang-mêlé et de née-moldus, sont venus se réfugier ici.  
Quand nous rentrons dans le château Dumbledore convoque le conseil des neuf, Percy vient avec nous, il représente la colonie.

-Une mission bien réussit mes enfants, félicite Dumbledore, mais en quoi une vingtaine d'adolescent peuvent nous aider ?  
-Voilà le plan, commençais-je, tout les élèves de Poudlard, les professeurs, les familles de réfugier iront dans l'aile ouest, protéger par plusieurs sort, ils y seront tous, sauf moi et Théo, non, attendez avant de vouloir m'interrompre ! Bon, nous avons un avantage, les pensionnaires de la colonie ne se feront pas tuer, comme moi et Théo, nous pouvons donc combattre. Vous n'allez pas venir pour vous faire tuez alors qu'en quelques heures nous auront tués la moitiés des mangemort et peut-être même tous.

-Je refuse. dit Drago  
Je le fusillais du regard.  
-Rien ne nous dit qu'ils sont vraiment invincible, dit Dumbledore  
Cette fois j'haussais les sourcils.  
-Percy debout dis-je simplement  
Mon frère se leva.  
-Percy je vais te tuer, dis-je sérieusement, Avada Kedavra.  
Mon frère porta une main à son cœur, posant des cris de douleur, je roulais des yeux alors que tout le monde paraissez horrifier, comme si ils n'avaient jamais vus les effet de ce sort..  
-Percy quand on meurt d'un avada on meurt d'un coup dis-je  
-Mince, dit-il en ricanant.  
-Vous voyez, aucun ne mourra, de plus, nous avons presque tous de magnifique pouvoirs, nous pouvons les noyer en quelques secondes, les tuer en quelques secondes , les faire disparaître dans les profondeur de la terre, et j'en passe.. Vraiment il n'y a aucune raison de paniquer. On gagnera en quelques minutes, ou quelques heures...  
-Je refuse toujours, dit Drago  
-Toi, le têtu tu l'as boucle, dis-je  
-Hermione a raison, Drago, on se mettraient en danger pour rien, en quelques heures ils auront finis, dit Blaise  
-Non. On ne peut pas les laissez seuls, insista -t-il  
-Si. Nous le ferons, Monsieur Malfoy. dit Dumbledore Dans quelques jours, vous vivrez normalement.  
Sur ce il quitta la réunion

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'attachais mes cheveux en une tresse africaine serré, très serré.  
Je me préparais à la guerre, qui aurait lieu dans quelques minutes, des fils d'Apollon on vus des hommes en noirs marchaient vers le château.  
-Tu ne peux pas y aller, dit une voix que je connaissais bien.  
-Je peux. J'irez. dis-je en me levant dans le but de rejoindre la porte  
Il me retient par la main.  
-Ne fait pas sa, supplia t-il  
Je voyais dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude, il n'avait sûrement pas dormi. Je lui sourie doucement, je plaçais ma main sur sa joue, alors que son bras me rapprochais de lui.  
-Drago...  
-Non, coupa t-il S'il te plait, n'y vas pas.  
-Je dois y aller. Je ne risque rien. Je te jure.  
-Je m'en fiche, reste.

Je soufflais doucement, baissant les yeux.  
-D'accords dis-je  
Il me pris le menton, pour que je regarde son visage, il souriait et m'embrasse doucement sur le bout des lèvres, attendant ma réaction, je sourie et rougie surement, avant de le ré-embrassée, avec plus d'ardeur.  
Quand on se lâchait enfin je lui dis dans un murmure :  
-Excuse moi, il me regarda sans comprendre, Petrificus totalus.  
Il tomba pétrifier au sol. Je le fit léviter dans le couloir ou je trouvais un jeune homme de 16 ans qui voulait bien l'emmener dans la partie sécurisée.  
J'entendis un bruit de pierre qui chutait.  
Le combat commence...

-  
À très bientôt...


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15 :

Annabeth et Théo avaient mis au point une stratégie .  
Percy et moi étions aux deux entrés principales, nous devons empêcher de passer le plus de mangemort possible. Percy avec des vagues de plusieurs mètres de haut et moi avec mes tornades, et tremblement de terre . Ensuite, pour ce qui passaient, Nico les attendaient avec une armée de soldat-squelettes, ensuite venaient les sang-mêlé, même si nous pensions que ce n'était pas nécessaire...

Devant moi, des centaines de mangemort dévalant la colline dans le but de nous tuer, je jetais un rapide coup-d'œil à Percy, il me fit un clin d'œil.  
Puis je le fis commencer à se préparé, j'en fit autant.

Les mangemorts étaient surpris de ce prendre d'énorme vague, je ne pus regardée plus longtemps mon frère, des mangemorts arriver dans ma direction, des sourires malsain aux lèvres... Je me concentrais, sa devait venir, l'eau commença à ce lever doucement, pour crée plusieurs tornades qui tournaient autour de moi, je tapais du pied et une crevasse se forma engloutissent une cinquantaine de mangemort. Je souriais, certain ralentissais, ce lançant des regards perdus, j'en profitais pour leur envoyer quelques tornades. Je ne devais pas perdre ma concentration.  
Certain réussissaient à transplaner...  
-AVADA KEDAVRA entendis-je derrière moi  
Je me retournais doucement. Un mangemort. Il souriait. Croyant m'avoir tuée, grave erreur, quand il me vit bougeais son sourire tomba net.  
-Adios dis-je avant qu'un fissure l'emporte  
Je regardais vite fait du côté de Nico, les soldat-squelettes se reformer aussitôt, ils ne laissaient personnes passer.  
Je sourie. Regardant également mon frère, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer, agitant la main de temps en temps, tuant des centaines de mangemorts...  
Mais...  
Le calmar géant, tuer tous ce qui oser transplaner. Chouette. Un jeune homme ce plaça à côté de moi. Je jetais un rapide coup-d'œil, c'était Harry  
-Je... commençais-je  
-Drago n'est vraiment pas content, on à même du le stupéfixer... coupa t-il  
-Que fais-tu l'as ? demandais-je  
-Je viens d'apprendre que je dois tuer, P'tit Voldy...  
-Oh.. Je pourrais l'occuper si tu veux.  
-Pourquoi pas. Hermione, je voulais te dire... commença t-il d'une voix triste  
-Non. Tu me le diras ce soir. Quand on aura gagne, coupais-je en lançant une tornade sur un groupe mangemort qui venait de transplaner derrière nous  
-Hermione... Je serais peut-être mort ce soir...  
-Je t'interdit te dire ca Harry. Tu vivras.  
-Juste au cas ou... Tu as toujours était comme ma sœur, Hermione. Ma p'tite sœur.  
-Harry... dis-je les larmes aux yeux, Arrête on ne fait jamais pleurer quelqu'un pendant une bataille...  
Il rigola légèrement.

-Là bas c'est lui... dit-il d'une voix grave, il n'a pas l'air très content.  
-Je couvre tes arrières. dis-je en partant en courant vers Voldy-chéri  
Percy créa un mur d'eau la ou je devais être, normalement.  
Voldemort me fit arriver. Je m'arrêtais à quelque pats de lui. Je soufflais un bon coup.  
-Hermione Granger, en voila une surprise...  
-C'est Jackson dis-je en créant une tornade.  
Je voulais qu'il consacre toute ses pensés à moi, il ne devait pas voir Harry arrivait derrière lui.  
Je dirigeais ma tornade vers lui, mais elle se stoppa d'un seule coup, c'est là que je remarquais, sa baguette, la baguette la plus puissante aux monde, la baguette de sureau...  
Elle pouvait stoppée mes attaques..  
Mes dieux, Hadès, pourquoi as-tu offert cela...  
-Une vulgaire Sang-de-bourbe ne pourrait jamais faire cela, siffla t-il  
-Je suis pas une née-moldus, je suis la fille du dieu de la mer... dis-je en lui envoyant une nouvelle tornade qu'il stoppa net.  
Il éclat d'un rire mauvais.  
-Fille de Poséidon, joint toi à moi...  
-Plutôt mourir..

Harry s'approchait de plus en plus. Il leva sa baguette,  
-MAITRE DERRIERE VOUS ! cria une mangemorte  
Voldemort se retourna pour recevoir le sortilège temps attendus  
-Avada kedavra dit-il aussitôt Harry  
Voldemort tomba, mort. L'élu avait gagner.  
Les quelques mangemort qui rester transplaner.  
Nous avions gagner.  
Voldemort n'étais plus.  
La liberté du monde sorcier était revenus...

Ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre


	16. Epilogue

Une fin... Ou un nouveau début ?

-15 ans plus tard-

Le château fut reconstruit, les nouvelles générations y vont toujours, parmi eux, mes enfants, nos enfants. Quand beaucoup de gens peuvent se douter, j'ai épousé Drago Malfoy, que voulez-vous je suis à présent Hermione Malfoy, mère de deux adorable jumelle, Leise et Leila.  
Qui ont respectivement Ginny, Percy et Annabeth, Harry comme parrain, marraine. Elles ont également 12 ans, sont aussi blondes que leur père, mais elles ont mes yeux, loué soit Merlin.  
Leise est à Serpentard alors que sa sœur est à Gryffondor. Elles brisent toutes les deux beaucoup de cœurs... Comme dit leur père "Malfoy oblige"  
J'ai également repris contact avec ma mère...  
Mais trêve de bavardage... Vous voulez surement savoir comment Drago à réagie quand il m'a retrouvé après la bataille ? C'est très simple. Il m'a fixé. Pendant plus de 7 minutes d'après Blaise, puis il ma embrassé, avec... Soulagement. Il ne m'en veut pas de l'avoir stupéfixer.  
Tant mieux.  
Viens après une autre histoire, celle de mon jumeau. Mon petit Percy.  
Nous nous voyons très souvent, rattrapent le passé.  
Il c'est marier. Sans surprise, avec Annabeth.  
Ils ont eux d'adorables enfants nommer Anthéis 12 ans, qui c'est retrouver à Poudlard dans la maison Serpentard, sa sœur Azénor 10 ans présente chez les Gryffondor et leur petit frère, Jacob qui n'a seulement 6 ans. Le choque que ça a étaient pour nous tous, de savoir que leur enfant était sorcier. Rien d'étonnant d'après Chiron et Dumbledore...  
Ginny et Harry, ont également eu des enfants, vus depuis le temps qu'ils attendent sa...  
Lily 16 ans Gryffondor comme tous ses ancêtres avant elle, par contre son frère James à trouvait sa place à Serpentard pour sa 3e année...  
Blaise et Pansy sont encore ensemble, malgré les nombreuses disputes, qu'ils ont en ce moment, mais que voulez-vous le caractère de Pansy plus sa quatrième grossesses...  
Mais bon l'histoire de nos enfants est une autre histoire...

Voilà cette fiction est terminer.


End file.
